¡La vida de los jóvenes reclutas: Detrás de escenas!
by Scaretto Le Fou
Summary: ¿Líos amistosos? ¿amorosos? Después de todo, detrás de ese increíble ingenio para aniquilar titanes, cada uno de ellos pasa por una de las etapas mas difíciles de la vida: La adolescencia . Aqui se habla sobre lo que ocurre cuando no están salvando a la humanidad (comedia, situaciones ..En fin, mal summary, sólo pasen y lean! (También publicado en : Attack on Titan 進撃の巨人)
1. Payasos

Hola! aqui, yo la inexperta(?) trayendo un nuevo fic, esta vez de Shingeki no kyojin! *u*

Todos han hecho historias muy lindas sobre parejas, pero esta vez quise hacer algo diferente... relatar la vida de todos cuando no estan en sus respectivas tareas (También habra cierto toque de romance entre las parejas que me agradan) Pues, despues de todo, es un fic que se basa en la vida ''adolescente'' de los chicos, y ya saben como somos los adolescentes(?) Jajaja disfrutenlo! 3

_**Detrás de escena... La vida adolescente de los jovenes reclutas!**_

Como bien se sabía, luego de cada dia de misiones, el escuadrón número 104 de reclutas volvía a su respectivo campamento Luego de una ardua jornada de entrenamientos. Pronto escoger an al top 10 de su respectivo escuadr n. Pero esta historia relata los acontecimientos por los que los jovenes pasan, independientemente de todos los problemas y experencias negativas que ellos hayan tenido en el pasado. Esta es una historia de adolescentes, y sus t picos problemas.

**_Semana 1: problemas de comida... Payasos a la vista!_**

la primera semana de reclutamiento, hey ¿como olvidarlo? es como el primer dia de escuela... bueno, ello era como una escuela despues de todo, solo que alli, mas que ense arte lo que era la acentuaci n de las palabras, la aritm tica o algebra avanzada o incluso, la historia de un famoso autor, te ense aban a aniquilar titanes.

Todos habian conocido a personas, jovenes de su edad con pensamientos distintos o similares, era emocionante. Hab an chicas y chicos serios, como en el caso de Mikasa Ackerman,o Annie Leonhardt. Chicos amables,como lo eran Marco Bott y Christa Renz; chicos conflictivos (o al menos entre s ) como Eren Jaeger y Jean Kirschten, y tambien chicos que prefer an mantenerse alejados de problemas como Armin Arlert, Reiner Braun y Bertholdt. Ah, pero esos no eran simplemente los tipos de jovenes que alli habian...

**- prepárense para los problemas!**- Exclamó en medio del pasillo, una chica de largo cabello marron atado en una coleta, en pose heroica. Cabe destacar que tenia un pan a medio masticar en su boca. Su nombre era Sasha, y desde el primer dia de reclutamiento habia sido popularizada como la chica de las patatas por haber ''tomado prestado'' segun ella uno de estos especimenes de la cocina... y no era para menos, al parecer si gustaba bastante de estos tuberculos, pues en los ultimos 3 dias habia desaparecido ''magicamente'' un saco completo de estos.

**- y mas vale que teman!-** le segu a un chico mas bajito que ella, de escaso cabello y gestos risue os, el cual se apoyaba cerca de ella con una pose heroica... por cierto tambien ten a un trozo de pan en sus manos. Se llamaba Connie, y aunque el a veces se tomaba las cosas mas en serio, tambi n terminaba contagi ndose de la particular e idiota alegria de su compa era.

**- Soy Jessie! espera, soy Sasha!-**

**- Soy James! un momento, ya no rima... Sasha, ya la cagaste ¡si sacaras el pan de tu boca nuestra presentacion hubiese sido perfecta!-**

Los jovenes reclutas, observaban consternados e incluso comicamente decepcionados a sus compa eros de escuadr n en medio del pasillo, manifestando sus payasadas en plena noche, cuando todos estaban cansados y solo deseaban comer y no escuchar demasiadas bullas. Sentado en una mesa, un chico pelicasta o se toco la cara.

**-Y ya estan esos dos...-** dijo el soldado de apellido Jaeger. En el fondo, le gustaba que sus compañeros fueran asi de animados, pero no era agradable escuchar sus escandalosos ruidos en la noche, luego de un agotador dia de entrenamiento.

-** deberia darle un pan a Sasha?-** a su lado, una chica de cabello negro y tranquila mirada observaba a sus payasos compañeros.

**- ¿Crees que asi se quedará tranquila, Mikasa?**- pregunto frente a ella un chico de mediana estatura y cabello rubio. -Personalmente, creo que a n les queda para rato a ambos- sonrio , Armin parecia ser mas tolerante ante ello, porque de hecho le divertia, y ambos le recordaban a su familia.

**-Ojala que no... Rayos... estoy cansado-** alego Eren con algo de molestia, levantandose con un pan en su mano. Ten a hambre, pero a la vez deseaba dormir. Cre a que eso era muy extra o y reservar a el pan para cuando el hambre fuera mas fuerte que el sue o.** -Ire a dormir-**

**- Quieres que te cargue?-** Mikasa permaneci sentada mientras observaba insistente al muchacho. El ojiverde no se molesto en mirarle, pero su gesto era de molestia.

**-Tsk, no es necesario-** aclaro . Otra vez ella estaba sobreprotegiedondolo. **-No eres mi madre, Mikasa-**

**-Si pero...-**

**-¡Dije que no!-**

**- Oye, pedazo de animal, a las chicas no se les trata asi!-**

Con una mirada furtiva, y levantandose rápidamente de la mesa, en representacion de un hombre que fue herido en su propia hombria, un chico semirrubio de nombre Jean amenazaba con la mirada al Jaeger. No hacia falta ser inteligente para saber que este estaba coladito por la hermana adoptiva de Eren desde el primer d a en que la vi , de hecho, la mayor a de las peleas que hab an tenido dentro de ese campo eran culpa de Jean y su paranoia en cuanto al trato de Eren a Mikasa. No le gustaba en absoluto.

-** ¿Que demonios? tu no te metas, cara de caballo!-**

**- ¿Cara de caballo? como me llamaste grandisimo idiota? o deberia decir...-** se bufó de ser casi diez centimentros mas alto que el pelicastaño** -¿ ''pequeñi simo idiota?''-**

**- ¿Estas llamandome enano?! ¡Estoy bien en mi altura!- reclamó ofendido el Jaeger.**

**-Si el es enano... entonces ¿que me queda a mi?-** Armin lloriqueó en un rincón del salón, pues para su mala suerte era algunos centímetros mas bajito que su amigo.

**-Buah...e-eso... me hiere en lo más profundo-** más allá , una hermosa chica rubia lloriqueaba en la mesa por ese ofensivo comentario. Si Armin era bajito entonces ella con su metro cuarenta y cinco cent metros era un microbio! Christa lloriqueó ahí mismo en su frustración, y Jean se dió cuenta de la notable depresion del par de rubios.

**-Al menos Arlert y Renz me cae bien-** admitió en un intento para ''no cagarla tanto''

-** me importa un carajo caerte bien o mal! ya dejame ir a dormir!**- Jaeger apretó sus puños, y inmediato sintió que algo faltaba.

**- Vete ya, coño! a ver si con el sueño se arregla tu idiotez!-** le recalcaba el sexto recluta, pero antes de que pudiera seguir ofendiendo al Jaeger, este le contestó con una nada suave golpiza en...pleno rostro.

**-¡Puto cara de caballo! No te basta con ser metido, ahora tambien eres ladrón!-** exclamaba sobresaltado el ojiverde, ante el notable rostro de dolor y consternacion de Jean, quien luego se enfadó gravemente...

**- ¡Ladrona tu abuela! que yo no te he robado nada, fenómeno!-**

**- ¡¿y como explicas el hecho de que ya no tenga el pan en mis manos!?-**

**-De hecho...-** con seriedad y suma tranquilidad, Mikasa trató de internvenir en la absurda disputa

**- No te metas en esto, porque ahora es algo entre el y yo!-** Alegó Jaeger.

**- Ahora la sacas de algo que originalmente era entre tu y ella! que diablos hago yo...! Un momento, no, sólo sigue discutiendo conmigo y no la involucres.-** Manifestó un poco sonrojado el Kirschten.

**- ¡Ladrón!-** acusó Eren mirándolo furiosamente.

- **Tu abuela es ladrona!-**

-**De hecho nadie de los dos es un ladr n.-** Mikasa apuntó con su dedo índice hasta cierto punto del pasillo, en donde dos bufones descansaban plácidamente con sus panzas grandes por haber comido tanto, incluido el Pan de Eren.

**- No trates de defenderlo solo porque te defiende, Mikasa!**- El quinto recluta observó cómica y paranoicamente a la chica.

**-Pero yo...-** la pelinegra trató de decir con voz suave, sin embargo, las ordenes de su ''amado hermano'' eran Ley para ella.

**- Siguele faltando el respeto y te juro que te...!-**

**- ¡QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!-**

Un colosal portazo estremeció a todos en la sala, quienes trataron de ubicarse rápidamente en sus puestos, incluso Sasha y Connie quienes estaban hartos de comida, hicieron el esfuerzo por levantar sus traseros y sentarse en las mesas.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar; El ambiente era comandante Keith parecía realmente molesto.

**- ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE! QUE FUERON ESOS ESTRUENDOS QUE OÍ ?-** Exigia con voz pesada el hombre de calvicie enminente y toscas y temerarias facciones.

**-Ay no, otra vez no-** Sasha miraba con pena a Mikasa, quien ya había levantado su mano para responderle, al igual que cierta chica pelicastaña de nombre Ymir, quien era tambien muy seria aunque tal vez un poco menos que la mencionada pelinegra.

**-Sasha ha soltado un gas de dudosa reputación-** comentó como si nada** -Otra vez-**

**-Y Connie eruptó hasta mas no poder-** Apoyó la mentira Ymir, levantando la mano -Y por todos lados.-

_-'' QUE CARAJO!''_ pensaron los mencionados realmente impactados y avergonzados por esa mentira, mientras el escuadr n entero conten a forzosamente las carcajadas que saldr an en cualquier momento. Keith suspir ... qu clase de pedo/erupto se oye en forma dehabia golpes y gritos? bueno, eran j venes despues de todo.

**-Sólo vayan a dormir, mañana ser un arduo día, y pobre de todos que escuche ruidos mayores, o serán utilizados como cebo para titán-** dicho y hecho, cerró la puerta principal con algo de fuerza.

Ante esto, todos se vieron obligados a regresar a sus respectivas camas...

**-Hey, Eren-** Armin se dirigió a la habitacion de los chicos junto a su compañero** -¿ Y al final que ocurrió con el pan?-**

**-Ni idea, de seguro el ladrón de Jean se lo ha ¿... Eh?-** Sin embargo, entre ambos no cundieron mas palabras...

**-Te-Te digo que está bien! ya pasó , ya no me importa!-**

Tanto Armin como Eren observaban atónitos y extrañados como la llamada chica patata lloriqueaba frente al chico... ¿que había pasado?

**-Por mi culpa Eren te golpeó , ¡lo siento! Es que su pan se veía tan apetitoso!-** Sasha lloraba a mares y parecia no tener consuelo **-No suelo llorar a menos que se trate de comida mira, MIRA, PUEDES NOTAR LO ARREPENTIDA QUE ESTOY?!-** la chica entonces se acercó terrorificamente a Jean, asustándolo y haciendo que el chico tuviera ganas de correr de allí, más porque la glotona recluta se le apegaba en excusa de que haría lo que fuera con tal de ser perdonada.

**-¡ T-Te digo que ya no importa!-**

Las gotitas al estilo anime resbalaron por la sien del par de compañeros que observaban la cómica escena, después de todo...

**-¿Como es que no lo sospeché antes?-** Eren entrecerró la mirada y suspiró** -Armin, recuerdame que soy un idiota-**

**-Era obvio...pero de todas maneras ¿sientes que te molesta realmente?-** el rubio observó a su compañero mientras seguian avanzando hasta el campamento correspondiente. Eren bajó por instantes la mirada, y recordó , entonces, a Connie y a Sasha. Sin ese par de bribones, el escuadrón simplemente no sería lo mismo.

**-No realmente-** esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras bostezaba y sus tripas crujían de hambre, pero esta bien, mañana sería un nuevo día... Un nuevo dia mas cerca, de cumplir su objetivo.

¿Y, que les parecio? 8D *recibe tomatazos* ok lo entiendo u.u

El primer capitulo no es nada en comparacion a los que se vienen, pues mientras este es un problema mas cotidiano, los demas serán mas intimos y se viene alguna que otra parejita por ahi 1313(?) jajja nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! *U*

PD: Cabe destacar que el fic NO SE CENTRARÁ únicamente en Eren, en este capitulo se centro un poquito mas pero en realidad vivirá los sentimientos de cada personaje.


	2. ¡Espías pervertidos!

BUENO MINNA-SAN! *U* Aquí llegue con un nuevo capítulo, lamento la horrible tardanza, he estado tapada en exámenes y tratabjos de la escuela Q-Q ahora tuve tiempo de poner a cabo esta idea. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Contestando la pregunta de una lectora u bueno, me gustaría mucho que sugirieran parejas, pero las que tengo planeadas serían ConnieXSasha, YmirXChrista - de las cuales no se vé ni rastro aun, pero apareceran en un futuro!

Me gustaría que en los reviews me sugirieran las parejas a las que les gustaría ver en este tipo de situaciones, con gusto aceptaré sus sugerencias! 33

Sin más palabras que agradecerles por leer ¡Vamos con el capítulo!

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Espías pervertidos!**_

Luego de un respectivo dia de entrenamiento, y luego del regaño del comandante Keith, los jóvenes reclutas volvían a sus campamentos... O eso se creía, despues de todo, luego de media noche hasta los soldados más poderosos estaban agotadísimos...¡ya nadie tenía tiempo de vigilar lo que los muchachos harían! suponían que sólo dormirian... ¿verdad?

**-Sssshhh... no hagas tanto ruido, idiota-**

**-¡¿pero porqué carajos tengo que estar yo aquí?!-**

..Sí, solo dormirían... jé, ¡yo no lo creo!

Los campamentos de chicos y chicas estaban divididos, por obvia cuestión de privacidad. Sin embargo, digamos que esa liviana pandereta de madera no era un obstáculo muy grande entre campamentos... Y por ello, a cierto grupo de curiosos adolescentes se les ocurrió traspasarlo... ¿Para qué, se preguntan?

**-Anda, Eren, dime que no tienes curiosidad por espiar a...-**

**-¡¿Por espiar a las mujeres?!-** practicamente, atado de brazos en la espalda, un realmente ruborizado Jean arrastraba al Jaeger consigo. La baba caía por sus labios al escuchar las risas y charlas de sus compañeras al interior de la cabaña...

**-Jean, realmente estás loco... ¿no sabes la paliza que pueden darnos por estar aqui? no sólo me refiero al comandante... Pero no creo que las chicas sean tan tontas como para no darse cuenta...-** Detrás del chico pelicastaño, un temeroso ojiazul de nombre Armin susurraba a lo bajo mientras les advertía del peligro, con señas manuales.

-**Sí, tiene razón, es mejor que nos vayamos-** Le apoyó un chico de escasa cabellera, uno de los payasos de nombre Connie, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba el mentón.

**-¡PERO SI TU YA ESTAS SANGRANDO POR LA NARIZ!-** le regañó Eren al que trataba de ponerle seriedad al asunto. Armin suspiro y puso la mano en su cara.

**-De todos modos, Armin, yo estoy siendo obligado pero si no quieres estar aquí...-** Sin embargo Eren detuvo sus palabras, al ver tras el rubio a una alta silueta...

**-Etto...digamos que...-**

**-He venido a ponerle orden a la situación ** Con una voz aun mas firme, la silueta de un chico llamado Reiner imponía mas seriedad al caso. Armin suspiró.

**-Digamos que fui obligado también...-**

**-¿Entonces como dices que vienes a poner orden, Reiner? ¡estas siendo igual de pervertido que estos dos!**- Eren parecía estar fuera de sus cabales, mientras señalaba con la mirada a Connie y Jean, quienes practicamente comenzaban a hayar la manera para asomarse por las ventanas sin ser descubiertos en el intento.

**-Pues... vengo a tratar de que... no los descubran-** el Braun dió una de esas miradas que imponian respeto y máxima seriedad, sellado por un cruzamiento de brazos que acabó por sorprender al ojiverde... pero todo ese respeto acabó cuando tambien sangró de narices.

**-Ya sabía que era demasiado...-**

**-Apártense y dejenme mirar-** Exigió Reiner uniéndose al dúo Jean-Connie, quienes estaban asomados por la ventana, muy sigilosamente... como depredador vigilando a su presa, pero en su caso, para ellos, esa vista era un paraíso.

Más de una decena de chicas en sólo camisa, y ropa interior ¿No era el paraíso para cualquier hombre? más si se trataba de las chicas del escuadrón. Preciosas chicas de cuerpos atléticos y formados, en escasas ropas...

**-oh,La chica patata se vé payasa y divertida, pero sí que está buena-** opinó Jean con una mirada crítica a la pelicastaña con el cabello suelto, una camisa y bragas, tratando de sacar un pan de la mesa a escondidas de las demás.

**-¡Oye no la mires tanto!-** reclamó Connie **-Aunque Christa tiene un buen...-**

**-¡No mires a Christa!**- reclamó Reiner **-Pero Annie tiene una mejor retaguardia-**

**-¡¿Annie?**!- en ese momento, Eren observó hacia adelante_ (pues todo ese tiempo se había negado a mirar, recibiendo la sospecha de sus compañeros al creerlo ''rarito'')_

**-¿Te interesa?-** Reiner, Connie y hasta Armin se voltearon a observar al pelicastaño, intimidándolo con la mirada... ¿habia reaccionado así por una chica? no lo creían, a menos que...

**-No...yo...-**

**-Já, por favor, novatos... nadie se compara a la ninfa ... No, ¡NADIE se compara a la diosa Mikasa!-** Jean, practicamente, derramaba litros y litros de sangre de nariz mezclada con baba, al observar a la pelinegra practicamente... en Topless, dentro de la cabaña.

**-¡Por la madre de los titanes!-**

**-¡Santa muralla María!**

**-¡Santa muralla Rose!-**

**-¡PERO QUE BUENAS TETAS!**- Reiner no pudo contener su instinto varonil, y todos sabían lo que ocurría _''allá abajo''_ cuando la sangre ardía por el cuerpo...

**-M-M-Mikasa...-** Incluso Eren no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver, entre un reducido espacio de la ventana,a su hermana adoptiva tan sólo portando unas bragas negras... que la verdad más que bragas parecían boxers.

**-Mikasa...¿No tienes frío?-** Amablemente, Christa con un pijama completo, y recien puesto, se acercó a la Ackerman, siempre con su buena dispocisión. La chica negó con la cabeza.

**-No... Pero, estoy tratando de buscar mi camisa.**- agregó mirando alrededor.

**-Deberías taparte**- opinó Ymir acercándose, tambien completamente vestida **-No digo que me incomode la vista, pero...-**

**-No creo que haya alguien más observando.-** La ojinegra cerró los ojos con tranquilidad** -No hay problema... pero si lo hicieran...-**

De pronto, el grupo de pervertidos observó con terror como la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad apretaba los brazos con rabia al imaginarse tal situación, de modo que se endurecieron y dejaron ver lo marcados y fuertes que estaban. Se imaginaron siendo golpeados cruelmente por esos brazos...

**-Creo que... ya se arrepintió mi amigo-** dijo Jean, ese acto de imponente fuerza había bajado todas ''sus pasiones''.

**-Y el mío...-** dijo Connie aburrido al ver que las chicas ya se habian colocado las pijamas... y Sasha no fué la excepción, a pesar de que la observó un rato comerse el pan robado apresuradamente.

**-¿A que se refieren?-** preguntó Armin ya más relajado al igual que los demás.

**-...Creí que eras mas inteligente, eh-** Jean rió un poco.** -Por cierto...¿Dónde se metieron Reiner y Eren?-** preguntó, observando alrededor.

**-Ahora que lo mencionas lo deje de ver hace un rato. Debo admitir q-que no estaba pendiente de ellos...-** Armin se ruborizó con pena al darse cuenta que tal vez no era menos pervertido que sus compañeros, por haber estado todo ese tiempo observando con atención a las muchachas semidesnudas.

**-¿...Buscan a ellos?-**

Cierta silueta a escasos metros de ellos, tomaba de las ropas a un golpeado Eren y a otro golpeado Reiner. Jean y Armin palidecieron, y contuvieron sus vejigas lo más que pudieron para no hacerse pipí en el proceso...

**-Ah, sí, son ellos...-** Connie se unió al grupo de los asustados. **-Gracias...por traerlos...Annie-**

Entonces, todos observaban con pavor a la rubia, como quien observaba al mismísimo demonio cargar con el cuerpo castigado de sus compañeros.

**-Así que espiando...Me pregunto como pueden ser tan inmaduros...-** la severa rubia apretaba y levantaba mas las ropas de los postrados Jaeger y Braun.

**-¡NO,ANNIE, PODEMOS EXPLICARTE!-** insistió Armin **-¡Sé que escucharás lo que tengo que decir!-**

**-¡Lo que TENEMOS que decir!-** corrigió Jean a su compañero.

**-... ¡Reiner dijo que tenías un buen culo! y eso llevo a que espiaramos... bueno, estoy de acuerdo con el pero ese no es el punto-.** Connie trataba de arreglarlo, pero sólo recibió la mirada desaprobatoria, tanto de Annie como de sus compañeros, quienes con la mirada practicamente le decían ''la cagaste''.

**-...Me acabo de dar cuenta-** respondió Connie ante esas miradas** -Fué un gusto compartir pervertideces con uste...-**

**-¡JÓDANSE!-** Gritó bestialmente la rubia de apellido Leonhardt sin dejar hablar por más tiempo a esos patanes. Con una fuerza de alto grado lanzó a Eren y a Reiner de modo que estos derribaran sin piedad alguna al trío restante de pervertidos...

_**(Un Rato más tarde)**_

Annie caminaba tranquilamente hasta la cabaña, sin darse cuenta, de que cierta pelinegra ya vestida con su pijama la esperaba en la entrada.

-**Hey...Annie ¿Qué sucedio?**- preguntó severamente, a lo que Annie detuvo un poco su paso.

**-Preguntáselo a tus amigos mañana-** dijo tranquilamente la ojiazul, marchándose y dejando a la Ackerman con gran duda.

**-...Es Extraño-** sentenció, sin darse cuenta que, no a muchos metros de sí, un apaleado grupo de jóvenes reclutas lamentaba la hora en la que se les ocurrió ir a espiar a las chicas, cuando sabían que allí habían tales mujeres como Mikasa, o su perdición, Annie...

**-No me arrepiento de nada. Jejejje...-** Jean y Connie, con la poca consciencia que les quedaba, reían bajamente llenos de moretones y chichones por doquier...

Lamentablemente, eran los únicos lo suficientemente conscientes como para siquiera seguir siendo pervertidos, los demás estaban completamente knockeados, pero al menos fueron felices satisfaciendo su deseo adolescente de curiosidad. ¿No?

**-No sabía que las chicas fueran tan malas...-**dijo Armin en su interior, siendo aplastado por Reiner. **-Aunque esta ... es una mejor manera de morir que ser comida de titán ¿no?-** rió un poco, y lamentablemente se desmayó, tal vez no solo producto de los golpes, si no de la sangre que inconscientemente había drenado de su nariz.

* * *

Y BIEEEEEEEN U ? que les pareció? otra vez lamento mi tardanza TuT no olviden de sugerir en sus reviews a las parejas que quisieran ver en este fic de líos adolescentes, acepto criticas y tomatazos jajaja 3

¡See you minna-san!


	3. ¡Cebada de mal sabor!

**Gomeeeeeeeen minna! siento postear el capi tan tarde asfdssf es que de verdad, junto a los exámenes, problemas y todo no he tenido el tiempo ni mucho menos la inspiración de escribir, pero ahora he llegado con un nuevo capi que será genial sobretodo para los fans de Ymir(?) jajaja bueno sin más se los dejo, espero les guste y saben que sus opiniones/reviews me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo! 8DDD**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. ¡Cebada de mal sabor!**

Y así la vida de nuestros jóvenes reclutas, se remonta a 2 días después del ''accidente'' (si claro) del espiamiento de las chicas. El recluta de apellido Jaeger aún tocaba su nariz con desespero y dolor.

-Tsk... podría jurar que Annie me ha dislocado la nariz- dijo entre quejas el pelicastaño. Ya era casi de noche, y se dirigían a la pequeña ''cabaña de convivencia'' en la que todos cenaban y compartían momentos.

-Creo que no quiero recordarlo... nisiquiera pude pensar en alguna buena estrategia en el avistamiento de titanes hoy...- A su lado, Armin tocaba aún el chichón latente en su cabeza. Habían pasado ya dos días y la rubia de apellido Leonhardt era tan fiera, que les había dejado un dolor de nariz y cabeza ''de regalo'' al par de amigos.

-¿Annie les ha golpeado?- preguntó confundida Mikasa, incluyendose a la charla luego de haber estado callada. Observó con preocupación a Eren -¿Porqué?-

Ni Eren ni Armin supieron que contestar. El sudor comenzó a recorrer su rostro. No podían decir que habían sido golpeados por espiar... porque bien merecido se lo tenían y era obvio que Mikasa lo tomaría mal... en eso, a la mente se les vino la imagen de la Ackerman en topless... producto de que era la que menos sospechaba estar siendo observada.

-¡N-No! ¡No es lo que piensas Mikasa! ¡no soy un pervertido lo juro!- Armin tapó su rostro con ambas manos, para disimular el enorme rubor que terminó notándosele hasta en las orejas -¡Lo juro!

-¿Pervertido?- la pelinegra ladeó su rostro cofundida

-¡¿PERVERTIDO?! ¡¿Q-QUIEN?! JA...JAJA...JAJJAJA!- Eren no estaba menos sonrojado que su buen amigo, a quien tomó del hombro mientras reía como maniático. Esto dejó a Mikasa con muchas dudas... sobretodo porque esta mañana había oído a Connie quejarse de moretones en los brazos y a Reiner de un dolor por pateadura en sus ''partes'' más delicadas... ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar. Giró su mirada a algo que estaba llamando aún mas su atención...

Una conocida sombra femenina arrastraba en una carreta dos grandes barriles, quien sabe de qué... la cosa era que eran muy grandes y parecía que la chica que los traía estaba apenas con ambos. Mikasa dejó de prestarle atención al par de perverti...Ejem, digo a Eren y Armin, y comenzó a caminar cautelosamente hasta la chica, quien de repente se sintió terriblemente observada, y tratando de huir antes de que alguien la descubriera, se tropezó con la misma carreta, por suerte, sin volcar ninguno de los barriles arriba.

-¿Sasha?- la Ackerman se acercó con un rostro de duda y seriedad hasta la mencionada pelicastaña, portadora de la carreta y barriles... quién ahora mismo estaba tumbada en el suelo y acariciándose la cabeza.

-Auch... ¡Ah,Mi-Mikasa!- De inmediato, la conocida ''chica patata'' se puso de pié. -Tehehe... ¿Q-qué haces por estos lugares?- con muy poca discreción, se colocó de espaldas a los barriles en un vano intento para que su compañera no levantara mas sospechas.

-Estamos frente a la cabaña de convivencia- destacó lo obvio la soldado número uno. -Oye... ¿qué contienen esos barriles?- preguntó mirando a la ojimarrón con seriedad.

-¿Ah? etto... bueno...- Sasha no sabía que contestar.

-Los has robado...¿verdad?- Mikasa se cruzó de brazos destacando lo obvio, mientras su amiga se avergonzaba.

-¡E-Esque quería compartirlo con todos!- se excusó con sus manos en forma de puños.

-Creo que no es excusa para robar algo- respondió con seriedad Mikasa. Sasha infló las mejillas.

-¡Te aseguro que no será en vano!- señaló -¡Es una bebida que nos alegrará a todos! ¡Hubieras visto lo felices que estaban el comandante y los soldados de élite al beberlo! ¡es como si fuera mágico! o eso me pareció... Anda ¿No te da curiosidad, eh, Mikasa?-

La Ackerman suspiró. Sabía que en asuntos relacionados a la comida Sasha era simplemente imparable... además no podía negar que traía curiosidad por conocer qué clase de líquido contenían esos barriles... Bien tendrían que tener cuidado, pues si la descubrían probablemente le darían un feo castigo, y conociendo lo boba que era Sasha, ella podría ayudarla.

-Bien- confirmó, con una levesisima sonrisa -Voy a ayudarte-.

**Mientras tanto al interior de la cabaña de convivencia**

-Haaaaa... estoy sedienta, Dios- Cierta pecosa de nombre Ymir estiraba sus brazos a lo largo de la mesa, con fatiga y bastante sed por el día, sin embargo, a pesar de que una pequeña rubia estaba a su lado con un vaso de agua...

-No reclames Ymir... te he traído agua y aún así no quieres- Christa hizo un leve puchero mientras dejaba el pequeño jarrón de agua a un lado. Ymir pensó en lo linda que se notaba la pequeña Renz con el puchero en su rostro, pero luego reaccionó y miró hacia un lado.

-Agua no es suficente. Personas como yo, necesitamos algo más...rudo- señaló con una sonrisa ironica-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Christa con duda, comenzando a beber el agua que había traído para Ymir, pues no se iba a desperdiciar...

-Me refiero a...- Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera articular palabra alguna, sus ojos apuntaron hasta la entrada de la cabañita, volviéndose tan grandes que parecía que iban a salirse. -Oh dios...- Su boca comenzó a convertirse en un verdadero río de baba.

-¿Y-Ymir?- La Renz observó asustada el comportamiento de su amiga, y miró entonces hasta la entrada. Grande fué su sorpresa, al notar a cierta pelicastaña y pelinegra cargando una pequeña carreta con dos grandísimos barriles, que fueron dejados inmediatamente en el pasillo del comedor. Muchos de los cadetes observaron extrañados, curiosos y sorprendidos al par de chicas.

-Se preguntarán que es esto...- comenzó a hablar Sasha con timidez -Pues...¡no tengan miedo! acérquense y prueben! es sólo bebida!- destacó babeando la llamada chica patata. Algunos desconfiaron, tratándose de Sasha... quizás que clase de brebaje excéntrico era ese, pero no podían negar que la curiosidad por ello les vencía. Incluso Eren ya comenzaba por agarrar un jarrón y apuntarse a la fila de los que deseaban probar el contenido de los barriles...

-¡Zárpense! ¡déjenme pasar idiotas!- Sin duda, la más emocionada era Ymir. Con unos ojos mas brillantes que los cristales, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y persistente determinación empujó a todos los cadetes que se habían apuntado.

-Oe, Ymir, ten cuidado- le advirtió Mikasa algo fastidiada, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que la pecosa había abierto un pequeño ducto del barril que nadie había encontrado, en el cual cayó directamente a su jarro un gran chorro de líquido color dorado. Ymir comenzó a babear.

-¡así que es lo que creo que es!- La chica comenzó a beber rápidamente la bebida ante el rostro sorprendido de todos -¡ESTO ES BEBIDA DE MACHOS, JODER!-

-P-Pero...si eres una chica Ymir...- decía Christa con cierta decepción cómica.

Al ver a Ymir beber felizmente, ya nadie poseía dudas al respecto y todos tomaron su ''pequeña'' ración de bebida, la cual poseía sabor a cebada amarga. A muchos no les gustó, pero algo hacía que quisieran seguir bebiéndola...

-¿Cerveza?- Jean observó extrañado su correspondiente jarro, incluso con algo de asco. El alcohol no era de su preferencia.

-¿Que rayos es la cerveza?- preguntó Eren observando su jarro -Digo, no es que no lo sepa, sólo has de refrescarme la memoria ¿vale?-

-Idiota- Jean bufó -La cerveza es un tipo de cebada mezclada con azucar, alcohol y otras cosas que no conozco- concluyó -En fin, esta cosa te hace quedar ebrio y en el sue...Bueno un claro ejemplo es ese pobre tío- Jean señaló algo burlón a un tímido chico semimareado en el suelo, de nombre Bertholdt quien al haber bebido su jarro ya se encontraba recostado en el suelo. Armin y Reiner trataban de arrastrarlo a las cabañas.

-Oh mierda... ¿los deja así de mal?- Eren dejó a un lado su jarro de cerveza -¿Entonces...porqué ella dijo que...?- el pelicastaño observó a Sasha... la chica ya se encontraba considerablemente en un estado neutro entre la sobriedad y la borrachera, pues reía y disfrutaba junto a Ymir, e incluso Chirsta se les había unido.

-¡Y ahora cantemos la Macarena!- decía la animada Ymir mientras se balanceaba apenas junto a sus compañeras, y no era la única. Medio escuadrón estaba peleando, burlándose, riendo, cantando, e incluso vomitando por el exceso de alcohol en sus organismos. Ya los dos enormes barriles estaban vacíos, considerando que los cadetes no eran más de 30 allí.

-Oye...¡HIC! Jean... quieres pelear pedazo de bastardo...- un totalmente ebrio Connie se paró frente al Kirschten -Crees que te tengo miedo pues ven aqui HIC! maldito-

-sí claro lo que tu digas... duerme un rato- bastó para que el cadete sexto pusiera su mano contra la frente del Springer para empujarlo y que este cayera dormido al suelo, cual bebito en su cuna.

-A cabo que ni quería ¡HIC!...-

Mientras esto ocurría, Eren sintió que un delicado toque jalaba de su remera. Curioso, miro hacia un lado.

-Eren...-

Pronunció Mikasa, con un delicado tono de voz (si se trataba de él, su voz siempre era así) Su mirada baja era cubierta por su flequillo, y su mano atrapada en la ropa del Jaeger amenazaba con caer.

-¿Mikasa?- el chico arqueó una ceja -¿Qué ocurre?- intentó no demostrar tanta preocupación a pesar de que la sentía. Era raro que la Ackerman actuará así.

-¿Porqué...?-

Preguntó, con un tono de voz extrañamente débil y comenzó a alzar su rostro. Aún no podía notar su mirada pero sí notaba que por sus blanquecinas y a la vez rosadas mejillas caían grandes lágrimas. El ojíverde no supo como reaccionar.

-¿e...eh? ¿Oye, porque estás llorando?- El chico la tomó de los hombros -¡oye, contestame!-

De pronto, la pelinegra al fin le miró directo a los ojos. Cristalizados, tristes e inocentes...bellos, era la descripción perfecta ante esos ojos, esa profunda y tierna mirada, junto a sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus lágrimas. Se notaba tan perfectamente inocente que hasta el pelicastaño se quedó sin habla, a pesar de que pensaba que nunca reaccionaría así ante Mikasa, su hermana adoptiva.

-Eres tan malo- contestó la chica, con una frágil voz infantil -¡lo eres!-

-Mikasa...- el chico, con algo de sospecha, se acercó más, hasta percibir un extraño olor que lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño -Oye...-

-¡Eres malo!- seguía alegando inocentemente la chica.

-¿Estás borracha, verdad?- señaló Eren destacando lo obvio. A pesar de lo hermosa que se notaba sin esa actitud dura y fría de siempre, su aliento olía a alcohol.

-¡Malo! ¡malo! ¡no me quieres!-

-¡No esperaba esto de tí!- le alegó de manera casi infantil a la chica. -Nos vamos a la cabaña... voy a llevarte-

-¿Dormirás conmigo?- preguntó ilusionada.

-¡¿QUÉ QUE QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- Jean de inmediato intervino en el asunto -¡No voy a permitir que duermas con...!-

-Hey tú, el gritón ¡unétenos o qué!- De pronto, el pobre chico de apellido Kirchtein sintió que unas manos lo arrastraban de los hombros. Ymir sonrió juguetona.

-No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Jean no pudo contra la enorme fuerza de Ymir, y terminó siendo semi-tocado y obligado a bailar no sólo por ella, si no por las ebrias Sasha y Christa. Tal vez no fue tan malo después de todo...

Mientras Eren llevaba a Mikasa a cuestas, Armin y Reiner iban a entrar nuevamente a los comedores.

-¿Cómo sigue Bertholtd?- preguntó el pelicastaño.

-Está teniendo alucinaciones, no creo que sea nada grave tratándose de alcohol... de cualquier forma Annie se ofreció a cuidarlo, y ya sabes que no podíamos quedarnos ahí si estaba ella...aún nos mira con odio- dijo Armin con algo de temor en sus palabras.

-¿Y el asunto allá adentro?- preguntó Reiner -Veo que Mikasa ya fué una víctima-

-Sólo les digo que, si quieren conservar lo poco de dignidad que nos queda luego del suceso de anoche, no entren. - destacó el ojíverde comenzando a caminar a las cabañas.

-¿Tan grave fue el asunto?- Reiner observó la cabaña.

-¡MUCHA ROPA! ¡Así es,arráncatela! ¡modélame Jean! ¡ y tu tambien Christa! ¡Oh sí así me gusta! Eso es Sasha! OH, SÍ!- Eran parte de los gritos de una totalmente borracha Ymir que se escuchabanincluso desde afuera. Al oír eso, al pobre par de rubios se les heló la sangre.

-Recordé que... tengo que discutir un asunto con la almohada...- Reiner entonces practicamente corrió hasta su cabaña, a seguidillas de Armin. Realmente dentro de esa cabaña se formó un infernal éxtasis de jóvenes y curiosos soldados...

**_¡El día siguiente todos pagarían las cosecuencias de una noche de diversión!_**


End file.
